starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
112th Warriors
112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion The 112th 'Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion is compromised of a large percentage of individuals recalled from the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion after the battalion's disbandment. The 112th has taken part in dozens of major campaigns and large-scale operations. Operations *Operation Blue Eagle on Brisch *UMN Uprising on New Andorra Roster '112th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Hudson's Hercules' *'Col. 'John Hudson (CO/WT) *'Maj. Kyle Irwin' (XO) 'Commissioned Officers (Command Staff)' *'Cpt. 'Jason Wittman (Current) *'Lt. 'Nick Wolf (Current) 'Non-Comissioned Officers' *MSgt. Raul Fraga *SSgt. James Shawl *Sgt. Wyatt Kipp *Cpl. Sally Fraga *Cpl. Luis Montez 'Enlisted' *'Spc.' Jason Almese *'Spc. '''Jason Davine *'Pfc.' Rhombus Horrigan *Pfc. Duncan Furie *Pfc. James Mller *'Pfc.' Monrek Josh *'Pfc.' Nicolas Kurske *'Pfc. Taylor MacDonald *'''Pfc. Leoa Wakatazu *'Pvt.' Claudi Algernon *'Pvt.' Ethan Feldon *'Pvt.' Dan Caliber *'Pvt. '''Desmond Caseph *'Pvt.' Harry Chris *'Pvt. Brandon Crowley *'''Pvt. Michael Davidson *'Pvt.' Autumn Desdipol *'Pvt.' Jacob Hathorn *'Pvt.' John Henderson *'Pvt.' Asya Isanov *'Pvt.' Laura Jaewon-Han *'Pvt.' Rebecca Jennings *'Pvt. '''Kieron Khilji *'Pvt.' Austin Lavender *'Pvt.' Timothy Lorias *'Pvt.' James Maltz *'Pvt.' Isabella Maverick *'Pvt. Ellis McKinney *'''Pvt. Niklas Persson *'Pvt.' Keith Randling *'Pvt.' Christopher Redbeard *'Pvt.' Elaine Rodgers *'Pvt.' Jack Steiner *'Pvt.' Robert Trigg *'Pvt.' Frank Underwood *'Pvt.' Abbygail Vitison *'Pvt.' John Wallace *'Pvt.' Max Wright *'Pvt.' Ethan Feldon *'Pvt.' Don Hauptmann 'Specializations' Medical Personnel *'Lt.' Andrew Tenedern (Chief Medical Officer) *'Dr. 'Sevda Iseltov *'Dr. 'Tristan Cornelius *'Dr.' Charles Scott *'LCpl.' Sally Fraga (Assistant Chief Medical Officer) *'Spc.' Jason Davine *'Spc.' Jaffar Legault *'Spc. '''Alasdair Bevan-Margetts *'Spc.' Steven Salazar *'Pfc.' Rhombus Horrigan *'Pfc.' Nicolas Kurske *'Pfc.' Charles Scott *'Pvt.' Abigail Cyneburgh *'Pvt. Autumn Desdipol *'''Pvt. Danny Ferguson *'Pvt.' Capiru Jones *'Rct. '''Kai Yuso '''Engineering Section' *'TSgt Albin Dorian' *T2 Chris Leon *Spc. Samantha King *Pvt. Alfonzo Moretta *Pvt. Kenneth Jeremiah *Pvt. Dmitri De Luca Military Police - Marines *MSgt. Raul Fraga *Cpl. Roland Brooks *Cpl. Cyneweaver A. Grimm *Cpl. Luis Montez *PFC. Blake Fisher *Pvt. Stanley Higgins *Pvt. Steven Lancer 'Attachments' Victims of War *'Cpl.' Gaufrid Henike - December 28th, 2390 - Death by exposure to space vacuum *'LCpl.' Isak Tamin - January 31st, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' Alliyah Wittman - February 22nd, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Bufo - February 23rd, 2391 - Death by Control Bug *'Pvt.' Tyrone Jones - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Hristofor Ivo - March 13th, 2391 - Cause of death unknown *'Pvt.' Jayne Reynolds - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Joe Cook - March 13th, 2391 - Death by extensive wounds *'SSgt.' Juan Ramirez - March 13th, 2391 - Death by concussion grenade *'Pvt.' Samantha Dickinson - March 14th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Willy Nielson - March 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'Spc.' Melker Richerston - March 16th, 2391 - Death by article six *'MSgt. '''Eugene Acrae - March 19th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Neil O'Barclay - March 20th, 2391 - Death by friendly fire *'Sgt. Jacob Ramirez - March 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'''Pfc. Joe Viera - March 30th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie orbital bombardment *'Pvt.' Jessica Linux - April 8th, 2391 - Death by explosion *'Pvt.' Ricardo Melendez - April 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Spc.' Nikolai Dimov - April 11th, 2391 - Death by hypovolemia *'Sgt. 'Collin Brown - April 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MSgt. '''Jim Worcshire - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by fire *'Cpt. Charles Smith - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by mutiny *'Pvt. '''Dexter Hill - May 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt. 'Abigail Vitison - June 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'Pvt. 'Fred Etar - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall *'Lt. Micheal Langley - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall